


А потом они выпили чай

by fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team), Ив (prosto_Iv)



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Ambiguity, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Flirting, Humor, Idiots in Love, Love, Missing Scene, Misunderstandings, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 11:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosto_Iv/pseuds/%D0%98%D0%B2
Summary: Сигрюн и Миккель всю зиму играли в настолки.
Relationships: Sigrun Eide/Mikkel Madsen
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини G-PG-13





	А потом они выпили чай

Когда Рейнир был маленьким, он очень любил слушать истории старших братьев и сестер, у которых были самые интересные в мире работы. И теперь, когда он вернулся из путешествия в Данию, ему и самому было что вспомнить. Но родителям Рейнир старался не рассказывать ничего пугающего, тем более что их больше волновали вопросы быта и отношений в команде. В итоге в пересказе приключение скорее напоминало семейный турпоход, чем смертельно опасную экспедицию.

— Чем вы занимались на карантине, сынок? Было очень скучно?

— Безумно. Я даже читать уже не мог. Лалли учил Эмиля финскому, а Сигрюн и Миккель во что-нибудь играли. Обычно в морской бой. Кажется, они неплохо провели время.

***

> — Скажи, Миккель, твой драккар еще на плаву?
> 
> — Несомненно.
> 
> — Никак не могу оценить его размеры вслепую.
> 
> — Разве окружающие клетки тебе не помогают?
> 
> — Четырехпалубный?

***

— Они очень любят настольные игры. Играли в них всю зиму.

— А ты с ними не играл?

— В основном я проводил время с Туури. Но иногда мы вечерами играли в карты всей командой.

***

> — Мадсен, ты мне уже шестое желание подряд проиграл. Ты что, поддаешься?
> 
> — Ну что ты, Сигрюн, я очень хочу выиграть!

***

— Еще они знают всякие старые игры типа твистера. Выглядит по-дурацки, но это весело.

***

> — А что вы делаете?
> 
> — Играем в… твистер.
> 
> — Как это?
> 
> — Раскладываешь на полу цветные кружки, — сказал Миккель, выпутываясь из длинных ног недовольной Сигрюн. – И кидаешь кубик. Какой цвет выпал – на тот ставишь руку или ногу. Игра на ловкость.
> 
> — Звучит забавно. Но тут же нет кружков.
> 
> — Конечно, нет, поэтому мы тренируем память.
> 
> — А-а-а…

***

— Но ребята играть в него отказались, сказав, что с моим ростом нечестное преимущество, а Лалли гнется во все стороны, как акробат, и точно выиграет. Сигрюн и Миккель обычно тусили вдвоем. Наверное, взрослым вместе веселее. Ходили на рыбалку.

***

> — Пошли, Миккель, пора научить тебя расстегивать… в смысле, выпутывать крючки.

***

— Миккель и правда никудышный рыбак, они почти ничего не приносили. О, еще у нас было соревнование по армрестлингу! Сигрюн победила всех, кроме Миккеля, она такая сильная! Он ее потом тренировал. И она таки выиграла, он сам признал. Сигрюн никому не рассказывала, как, только Туури. Сказала, что у нас все равно не получится. Но Миккель называл это жульничеством.

***

> — Этим способом, подруга, ты можешь выиграть до десяти раундов подряд, — сказала Сигрюн, поправляя куртку. — Только без свидетелей, не стоит раскрывать наши секреты!.

***

— Сигрюн такая сильная, что однажды случайно сломала стол, просто на него облокотившись. Хотя раньше он спокойно выдерживал спящего Лалли.

***

> — Что тут произошло ночью? — приподнял Эмиль оторванную столешницу.
> 
> — Я оперлась на нее, когда… эм… пила чай.
> 
> — Ночью?!
> 
> — Да. Ночью. Пила чай.

***

— Еще забыл, как называется игра, где нужно набросить кольцо на колышек. Лалли все время выигрывал.

***

> — Миккель, как насчет побросать кольцо? Я видела в лесу подходящее бревно.
> 
> — С удовольствием.
> 
> — А…
> 
> — Нет-нет, поиграйте друг с другом, детишки. Эмиль, ты за старшего.
> 
> — Есть!
> 
> — Что-то не видела я у них никакого кольца…

***

— В одном доме они нашли книгу про гольф, и Миккель показывал, как правильно играть. Там нужно такой гнутой палкой — клюшкой – загонять шар в лунку. Довольно сложно. Можно переборщить и потерять мяч.

***

> — Миккель, пошли, покажешь еще раз этот свой гольф. Что там, куда и чем.

***

— Надеюсь, никто не поранилась, - подлила мама Рейнира ему еще молока.

— Нет, но у нас же был врач. Он знает даже всякие нетрадиционные способы лечения. Вроде йоги.

***

> — Я знаю разные способы психотерапии… — с умным видом сказал Миккель.
> 
> — Мне не нужен психотерапевт, — огрызнулась Сигрюн. – Я сама справлюсь.
> 
> — О, есть один способ, которым женщинам лечили нервы еще в девятнадцатом веке, он не требует изливать душу. Ничего такого. Типа йоги.
> 
> — Да? – заинтересовалась Сигрюн. – Этот метод старше Далснеса.
> 
> — Уверен, он все еще работает.
> 
> — А… — начал Рейнир.
> 
> — Тебе он не подойдет, — отрезал Миккель, — сиди здесь, под защитой рун и солнца. А мы поищем поляну, чтобы никто не отвлекал. И можно было расстелить коврик для… йоги.
> 
> — Ты всерьез насчет древнего метода?
> 
> — Абсолютно, — серьезно кивнул Миккель. – Тебе понравится результат. Очень эффективно. Все врачи им владели.
> 
> — Ну, если ты так говоришь…

***

— В общем, мы очень весело проводили время! – закончил рассказ Рейнир, не подозревая, как много интересных взрослых игр и чаепитий за зиму и весну прошло мимо него.


End file.
